Cara Leigh
Cara Leigh (June 16th, 1991) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Adrian Blackwell and Amelia Spellman. She and her twin sister Misty Damon were taken by Arcturus, and placed in Project Gemini. The project was designed to create twin serial killers. She and her twin sister were kept from their parents and trained to be emotionless. They forced them to choose between their parents, and forced them to kill. They would play in human blood, and were never taught right from wrong. The project lasted 12 years. At which point her twin sister escaped, while Cara was left behind. Lawrence Bridges ordered Cara's mind wiped, but Clive Grayson had other plans. He wanted to continue Project Gemini. So he only erased part of her memory and adopted her. He faked birth records for her, and for a daughter of his own. He lead her to believe that her parents died in a house fire when she was 12 years old. He then trained her to become a serial killer. When she was 17 years old, he had her kill again for the first time. She developed a love for killing. But she slowly started remembering what was done to her. It was then that she started The Killer's Game. She killed Lumen Downs, Aric Andrews, Nelson Murray and Eli Ellis in order to send a message to Arcturus. Her ultimate plan was to kill Lawrence Brdiges and Clive Grayson. She succeeded in her goals. She was caught at Inferno having just murdered Dr. Bridges moments earlier. Cara was declared mentally insane and placed into Hannah Witt Hospital. She was later adopted by Zane Damon. =Project Gemini= By the age of four, Cara was able to understand the concepts of life and death. It was at that time that Arcturus gave her and her sister a puppy. After six months of bonding with it, they made them each drown the puppy. This was done in order to sever emotional connections. They then moved on to other animals ranging from gerbils to kittens. She and her sister spent two years killing animals and learning to enjoy taking life from another living being. At age six was the next stage of development. They would choose who lived and who died. They were given the choice between killing their mother or their father. Cara and Misty both chose their mother, as their mom had begged them to choose her. At the time, they never killed people themselves, just chose who would live and who would die, making them play god. It wouldn't be until they were 7 that they started killing. It was also at that time that they were conditioned to always smile. Arcturus felt that a killer that always smiled was creepier than a killer that could show emotion. The conditioning took a while, but by age 9 there were always a smile on both fo their faces. They didn't know how to cry -- they had forgotten how. They were also taught how to kill efficiently, how to remove livers, and anything that would help them evade capture. But through it all the twins still held a bond to one another. And Arcturus wanted to sever the bond. They made them choose between each other. Making them choose who got punished. They made them watch, and even help child abusers abuse the other sister. Make them enjoy not being the one to be punished. And still they would have to smile -- through the pain, through the pain of their sister. They were unable to show any emotion. They were taught that pain was bad. In 2002, Arcturus started having them fight each other. Cara and Misty would have to fight. Both were strong and agile. Both hurt each other hard and often. Their emotional connection had mostly been severed. They were nothing more than animals. They didn't know fear, love, anger, or sadness. All they knew was pain. How to inflict it. How to endure it. In 2003, Misty refused to hit Cara one day. It was then that Cara badly injured her. Misty still seemed to have some emotional attachment to her. But Cara couldn't understand. Arcturus had to take Misty to Dr. Miranda Kearnes for treatement. For three days Cara went without seeing her sister. At the time she was confused. Was her sister dead? The girl that she had often seen, and felt like she was looking in a mirror. But then on the third day she learned she was wrong. Misty went on a killing spree killing a total of fourteen Arcturus Scientists, and several members of teh security team. It was then that Cara was taken in for memory modification. The project had to be abandoned. Cara would be taken in by Clive Grayson. She would then be raised as his granddaughter, never knowing what happened. She was lead to believe that her parents had died in a fire, that she was an only child. But the memories would stick with her. =Life outside Arcturus= Outside of Arcturus, Cara started living a normal life. She began learning like a normal student. The conditioning to make her always smile still persisted at times. But she had learned how to cry again. How to laugh. How to have fun. But even so, she never had many friends. She felt her grandfather was the only person she could trust. She worked hard to learn everything she had to. Then in 2005 she started High School. =High School= Cara started to Six Sisters High School when she was 14 years old. She was often picked on in school for not having parents, and for smiling at inappropriate times. She noticed that Misty too was having the same problems, but it was mroe frequent for Misty. Cara on the other hand tried ignoring it. She started asking questions, and her grandfather told her that Arcturus was responsible for her parents death. A cruel truth that was only half-true. Cara did fairly well in school, though it took her a while to do better. Her first year was her hardest. But as she learned more and more, she did better. When she was 15 years old, Craig Heard molested her. She had no idea that it was wrong, so she did nothing about it. She never told anyone. But it was a memory she'd always have. And it was that which started bringing back the memories of what happened during Project Gemini. Cara was very confused. She was remembering things that hadn't happened, or at least that she thought hadn't happened. In her Junior and Senior years she played on the Girl's Lacrosse team, where she was the best player on the team. She finally graduated in 2009. It was after that she took a job at Secret Eden. =Becoming Gemini= In 2008, her grandfather started having her kill people again. Using the code phrase The Bad One he had her kill Samantha Lawrence. He also had her kill people who were trying to use him, or people he didn't like. He was very careful about how he did it. He was very pleased by his results. But the more he did it, the more she became aware of what was happening. By 2010 she was having nightmares every night about what she did. She didn't understand. Her grandfather lied to her, telling her she just read about the deaths in the papers. But she began to question what he was saying. She stopped believing him. And then she started remembering. One day she was reading the newspaper when she noticed that she remembered the death before it was reported. Then she saw the Astrology report and remembered Project Gemini. It was then that she decided to expose Arcturus. To bring them down. =The Gemini Murders= Cara started by killing Jolene Cruthers. She remembered her from the experiments and wanted her to suffer. So she paid a doctor off to say that she had cancer. Instead she gave her pills that would slowly kill her. Jolene was the first murder she had chosen to commit on her own. It was from there that she would escalate things. She discovered what Lumen Downs, Aric Andrews, Eli Ellis and Nelson Murray had done. She lured them in and killed them. She then carved words into snakes to describe each of them -- "WHORE" for Lumen, "COWARD" for Eli, "THIEF" for Nelson Murray, and "LIAR" for Aric Andrews. The bodies were found at Six Sisters High School along with bodies of six children. The Killer's game then began. Her next targets were Xander Foster for being a monster, and Craig Heard for being a pedophile who's crimes were covered up by Arcturus. But she let investigators choose between Karolina Forbes and Noah Forbes. Investigators chose to save Karolina, so Noah became her eighth victim. But she wasn't done yet. She would go on to kill Manuel Delgado and Jerry Sands both who benefited from Arcturus interference in their particular fields. She also killed Bobby Johnson and Cliff Rhodes. But her main target at the time was Masden Cruthers. She had wanted him to suffer the most of all. Masden had figured out what happened, and that Gemini was the killer. But he was too late. She managed to get to him and kill him for what he had done to her. She also killed Dustin Fredericks, Luther Pryce, and finally her own adoptive Grandfather Clive Grayson. As an Arcturus founder, she had always intended to kill him. She was finally through with using him. She was tired of the way he used her. She would later admit that she spent hours torturing him before draining the life from his body. She killed Rufus Gold and Joey Donovan as well, taking out anyone who benefited Arcturus at their own benefit. She wasn't going to let the company survive Project Gemini. She needed the truth to be out. It was eating her alive. She killed Leroy Brody and Sean Renault, Geese Marks as well as Claude Hyde to bring her death toll to 22. It was at that point she felt she would expose Arcturus for what they had done. She killed Sharon Bridges, Kyle Bridges, Marshall Bridges, Tom Bridges, Brad Bridges, Ron Gardner, Gale Henning and seven other Arcturus Scientists along with the message: REMEMBER PROJECT GEMINI I WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW THEY DIED I WANT YOU TO KNOW THEY SUFFERED BURRIED ALIVE STABBED BURNED AREN'T I GOOD? It was written in the blood of the Bridges children. Their bodies were left in the lobby of Arcturus as a warning to Dr. Bridges that she was coming for him. She would later admit that it took her nearly an hour to paint the words in blood. With almost all of his heirs dead, the death of Dr. Bridges would be all it would take in order to end Arcturus for good. She then killed Dewitt Bringham to free the last of Arcturus's scientists from the clutches of Dr. Lawrence Bridges. Before kidnapping Lawrence, she murdered fifty remaining Arcturus Scientists and twenty members of the security team, bringing her death toll up to 107. Lawrence would be her 108th and final victim. She took him to Inferno, and tortured him for nearly an hour before she finally killed him. It was then that she was arrested for the murders. As Allure Brody brought her in, she could be heard mumbling... "I did it... I did it! I DID IT! THEY ARE GONE! NO MORE! NO MORE! NO MORE!" =After the Murders= After the murders were over, Cara was adopted by Zane Damon, and given legal defense. Her attorney determined that insanity was the best chance for her to not receive the death penalty for killing 108 people. Several psychologists concluded that she was in fact driven insane by the experiments at Arcturus. Below is a transcript of one of her interviews with a psychologist. Psychologist: How are you doing Cara? Cara: I'm okay. Psychologist: Your lawyer asked me to speak with you. Cara: Okay. Psychologist: Do you know why you're here? Cara: No. I don't. Psycholgoist: Do you remember those murders? Cara: Oh yes. I did good didn't I? Psychologist: No. You didn't. Cara: But... I was supposed to kill them. That's what Grandpa said. Did you ask him? He'll tell you! Psycholgist: Your grandfather is dead. Cara: No! he's not. We've got a Canopus meeting soon. We have to stop Arcturus! They're bad. Psychologist: Arcturus is gone, Cara. Cara: No! They're not! They're hiding. Psychologist: You killed Dr. Bridges Cara: He can't die! he's not human! He's immortal! He can't be killed! Don't you know that?! Why won't anyone listen to me?! Where's my grandpa? Where's my sister? Where's my mom? Dad? Where are you? Where am I? What's going on? I need... they... need to know. Arcturus... bad. Very bad. Must... not let them do it. Not again. No. Must... Psychologist: You're in a padded cell, Cara. Cara: NO! NOT AGAIN! I WON"T DO IT! I WON"T KILL THOSE PEOPLE! NO! YOU CANNOT MAKE ME! YOU CANNOT! NO! NO! NO! I DO NOT WANT TO! I DO NOT WANT TO! YOU CANNOT MAKE ME! NO!!! Arcturus is bad! Arcturus is bad! Cara was admitted to Hannah Witt Hospital shortly after the trial ended. It was there she would begin the long road to recovery. Eventually she would be released, and she and her sister would try to live as normal of a life as possible. Things weren't easy for them, but they managed to be fairly happy. =Quotes= "If it did, Masden Cruthers would have resigned this week. He's all about the science, and like Arcturus doesn't care who gets hurt. Even if it was his own wife." "My grandfather came to my friends house... No... wait, yes. Yes, I was at my friends house. My memory is a little foggy. But I vaguely remember my grandfather coming to pick me up. I was sitting on my frineds bed, crying." "Because Arcturus is responsible for my parents death." - on why Clive Grayson created Canopus " I remember stabbing. Stabbing. She was stabbed. But no... she couldn't have been. It's wrong. It's all wrong." - On what she remembers about her mother's death "I....I...he.....liar.... liar. liar." - on Clive Grayson being Clyde Randolph " I'm doing my best." - on coping without her grandfather "She seems sad under her smile." - On Misty Damon "Aren't I good?" "You're going to die here, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." - To Lawrence Bridges "This is what you wanted Dr. Bridges! Me! Gemini. The perfect serial killer. I enjoy this! Your bestie, my grandpa... he made me do many horrible things! I didn't like it. But now! I LOVE IT!" "Had enough? No. I don't think so! FOR SCIENCE!" Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Killers Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:MISTX0